Reusable hypodermic syringe holders for use in conjunction with disposable pre-filled syringes, commonly referred to as carpules, containing fluid medication are well know in the art. One such holder which has achieved widespread commercial acceptance is described by F. B. Hadtke in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,445. Another is described in commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 609,963 filed Nov. 6, 1990 entitled Snap Together Hypodermic Syringe Holder. Such devices hold the carpule in place and facilitate the dispensing of the fluid medication from the carpule. The syringe holders permit disposal of the carpules without the need to handle the carpules themselves.
Nevertheless, medical workers are especially susceptible to accidental and potentially infectious needle strikes due to careless handling or disposing of the syringe after use. The consequences of coming into contact with various infectious diseases such as hepatitis or AIDS can be particularly severe.
The syringe holder described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,445 permits the carpule to be ejected from the side of the syringe holder. A problem with this and other syringe holders of the side eject type is that the ejected carpule does not follow a consistent repeatable trajectory. This can result in the ejected carpule falling outside the appropriate disposal containers provided for them. This increases the risk of accidental needle sticks. Furthermore, there is the potential for broken glass if the ejected carpule does not fall into the disposal container for which it is intended.